


You Don't Own Me

by NevaehHM



Series: Gangsta [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gangsta, Inspired by Suicide Squad (2016), Oneshot, Romance, Sexy, Song Inspired, mafia, mob boss, ride or die - Freeform, you don't own me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehHM/pseuds/NevaehHM
Summary: Don't tie me down cause I'll never stay.
Series: Gangsta [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571737
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	You Don't Own Me

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was inspired by the song by the same name and was created right after going to see Suicide Squad with my bae when the movie premiered. It is sort of like I Want U Bad, in that it is a oneshot based off a song, and as it is, in fact, a oneshot, mature content ahead.
> 
> You have been warned.

"You don't own me," I stated firmly as I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my ice blue eyes at him.

He chuckled as he rested his forearms on his knees and leaned forward.

"I only wanted to spoil you, buy you any and everything you could ever ask for, Louis Vuitton, Gucci, Fendi, Prada, Yves Saint Laurent." He replied as if it was nothing, grill glistening in the light as he smiled.

"I don't want, nor will I ever need your money. I can provide for myself, and if that's your way of showing love, you need to find a better alternative." I popped my hip, and his eyes followed the action before his tongue darted out and slowly traced his bottom lip as his eye flickered up to meet mine.

He tisk' ed before pulling me onto his lap, like everything we were arguing about hadn't happened and I was being an annoying child and doing so would make me less angry.

"I'm not gonna be one of your many toys," I stated.

"I'm not asking you to." He said softly in my ear as his hand trailed down my sides.

"Then stop saying I can't go out with other boys," I replied, pushing his hands off me and removing myself from his lap.

"But you can't." He said earnestly.

"Don't tell me what to do." I groaned, running my hands through my hair out of frustration, causing him to chuckle and me to become even more annoyed that he was finding this whole situation amusing.

Just because he was a mob boss, he thought he could run everything, but that's not how I operated. He knew that, yet he always tried to tell me what to say and always wanted to show me off in front of his guys like I was some toy, or property, or something. You would think that he would get the message that I wasn't the type and that he needed to change the way he treated me, but you know the saying; you can't teach an old dog new tricks. I can't even say I don't know why I'm with him because I do. I was drawn to the darker auras; the bad boys, so to speak, and with Jay...he was as bad as they come.

It was the way he was though, he doesn't see it as a relationship, more like ownership, and has yet to realize that he doesn't own me. He can't change me in any way despite how many times he's tried, and he's tried a lot. I was brought out of my trance by his hand brushing my chin as he looked down at me. I blinked, not realizing that I had totally spaced out, and he was now standing a mere few inches in front of me.

"Do I have to tie you up again to get you to cooperate with me?" He questioned, tilting my head up, his signature smirk adorning his lips, and I snickered.

"Be my guest, but you know I never stay." At this point, I don't even think we remembered what we had initially started arguing for.

That's the thing with us, right now it was just seeing which one of us would back down or give in first. I tried to take a step back, already knowing his tactics for getting me to cave. Jay thinking the same way, took his step forward simultaneously, leading me straight into a wall and into his trap.

"All you have to do-" There he was again, trying to tell me what to do and what to say, in all honesty, I began to tune him out and instead focus on the multiple tattoos that scattered his exposed chest and arms seeing as he was practically allergic to shirts.

I traced every line and curve and finally snapped back once I found that his lips weren't moving.

"Are you done?" I questioned with a smirk of my own; some men will never learn.

"See, this is exactly why I like you." He started pushing himself closer to me.

"Those other girls bore me but you, you're sassy... Vicious even. I remember when we first got together." He continued, brushing some of my hair behind my ear before cupping my face with his large hand.

"I asked were you alone, and could I get a couple of pictures, and you flat out said no. I'll admit I was shocked, but what shocked me more was your follow up message saying, 'come see it for yourself.' I knew then that I had to have you, you are strong, independent-" He went on until I cut him off.

"Yeah, I remember, I also remember smoking with you, and reminding you that I'll never, ever.... ever.... ever be owned." I punctuated each 'ever' with a poke to his chest with my sharp stiletto nails, which caused him to take a few steps back so I could finally breathe.

"Listen, Jay; I don't tell you what to do, I don't tell you what to say. So just let me be myself. That's all I ask of you." I finished once we had some space between us.

"You're young, I get that. I really get that. And I also get that you want to feel free-"

"Exactly, I just want to live my life the way I want, to say and do whatever I please without having to worry about you or anyone else jumping down my throat." As I was talking, he slowly began to close the distance between us, and I knew that nothing I said would get through to this man, but I loved him too much to leave.

His arms circled my waist as he pulled me close, so our pelvic bones were pressed firmly together before he claimed my lips.

"You don't own me." The words were whispered as soon as his lips left mine and began to trail down my neck.

I knew he wasn't paying attention to anything I was saying now. When Jay got like this, he had a one-track mind, and he didn't stop until he had exactly what he wanted.

"No, no. No...oh." My half-hearted protest was turned into a gasp as he found and sucked on the soft spot of my neck.

"You don't own me." I'm not sure whether I said it for Jay or myself, but we both knew when it came down to it, I would do anything for him.

My body arched into his as his hand found its way into my shorts. He chuckled into the skin of my neck before looking up at me as his hands continued their work.

"But just know. You ain't never met somebody like me before, though."


End file.
